


Five Times Merlin Couldn't Take His Eyes Off Arthur [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Merlin couldn't take his eyes off Arthur .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Merlin Couldn't Take His Eyes Off Arthur [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times Merlin Couldn't Take His Eyes Off Arthur](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7433) by seperis. 



**Length:** 0:04:04  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Merlin/Seperis%20-%20Five%20Times%20Merlin%20Couldn%27t%20Take%20His%20Eyes%20Off%20Arthur.mp3) (3.7 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
